coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7976 (15th October 2012)
Plot Penny Thornley explains how she and Lewis used to be engaged but he ripped her off for £10,000 and did a runner. When she boarded the train at Lille she bumped into him quite by accident and he fled. Penny tells Audrey how he called himself "Hugh", not Lewis. Audrey's heart sinks. Michelle arrives at Street Cars in tears. She tells Steve how Ryan and Tracy are planning to move to Glasgow. Steve vows to stop them. Gloria persuades Stella to accept her friend's offer of a few days in Spain. Dennis poses as the competition's "mystery drinker". Gloria's taken in and offers him some complimentary nuts. Audrey remains adamant that Lewis has changed and that he's not the ruthless bounder of old, but a kind, caring man who genuinely loves her. In a desperate attempt to stop them moving to Glasgow, Steve suggests that Ryan and Tracy move into the flat. Michelle's gobsmacked. Gail tries to make Audrey accept that Lewis is still the rogue he always was and if he cared anything for her, he wouldn't be putting her through hell. Realising that she has no other option, Michelle reluctantly agrees that Ryan and Tracy can move in. Tracy's delighted. Nick's worried as he surveys the empty bistro, knowing full well all his customers are in Roy's Rolls enjoying Russian Night. Mary, dressed as Lara from Dr Zhivago, serves up stroganoff to a packed café. Emily celebrates her birthday at the café's Russian Night. Norris needles away at Audrey, desperate to know the latest on Lewis. There's a charged moment between Lloyd and Mandy but it's ruined when Mandy gets upset realising that Jenna's not going to turn up for dinner. Ryan and Tracy move into the flat. Tracy enjoys winding Michelle up with her demands. Michelle seethes. When Kirsty is less than complimentary about Tyrone's looks, Fiz pulls her up and defends her mate. Kirsty's jealousy once again comes to the fore. Sick of Norris's probing, Audrey finally admits that she's been a fool over Lewis and leaves the café upset. Unbeknown to her, Lewis watches from his car parked up in the Street. Cast Regular cast *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas (Credited as "Kym Marsh") *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers Guest cast *Penny Thornley - Susan Hanson Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Audrey's visitor turns out to be one of Lewis's victims, making the hairdresser realise she has been taken for a fool herself; and Steve has a plan to prevent Ryan and Tracy moving away. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,900,000 viewers (4th place). *No episode was transmitted on Wednesday 17th October to make way for an hour-long 40th Anniversary episode of Emmerdale. Category:2012 episodes